


蕩漾

by vibgyoroygbiv



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk sex isn't easy, Kakashi just had a firsthand experience, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibgyoroygbiv/pseuds/vibgyoroygbiv





	蕩漾

旗木卡卡西，有著寫輪眼並被喻為里之至寶的上忍，近來有著不為人知的煩惱。  
就是，怎麼樣才可以和自家的後輩親熱親熱。  
這看來一般的問題，在天才眼中都變得複雜起來。  
沉浸在戀愛中的男人不免蠢蠢欲動。  
但，他正在交往中的可愛親親後輩，是個臉皮極薄的害羞男子。  
雖然僅在他面前如此表現。  
過程費了些心力，但他連哄帶騙的吻過抱過大和，看後輩臉上浮現紅暈的可愛模樣，還是覺得值得。  
現在，差不多可以更近一步，卡卡西是這樣想。  
他曾經非常嚴肅地探問大和，關於上床這事。  
大和又羞又急，最後還是低低地說，他沒有不願意，就沒和前輩做過，所以特別緊張。  
不做一回是無法打破這窘境的。  
於是，卡卡西計畫出，解決之道。  
酒。  
是忍者三禁之一。  
讓人鬆懈精神，同時展現自我坦白的合法道具。  
他曾見過，大和喝醉後，胡言亂語的模樣。  
於是，卡卡西準備了好酒，在確認兩人隔天都沒有任務後，邀請大和共進晚餐。  
大和應該是察覺到他的意圖。  
淺嘗即止，同時變得有些多話，才能抒發緊張。  
卡卡西喝得也不少，畢竟，他也很緊張。  
雖然喜歡看親熱系列，但都是自己用手解決的程度，經驗同樣不多。  
卡卡西又多喝幾杯，壯膽定心。  
見時機成熟，他上前吻了吻大和，問。  
「可以嗎？」  
大和紅了臉，點點頭。  
卡卡西帶大和到他的，擺設稀少有些煞風景的房間，坐在那張兩個男人一起躺下顯得擁擠的單人床。  
大和不敢看他，兩手放在膝上，緊捏著褲子，耳朵紅得發亮。  
「大和，看我這邊。」  
才緩緩將視線移向卡卡西。  
「別緊張……」  
卡卡西伸手打開大和緊扣的拳頭，讓兩人手指交纏。  
並吻上大和的嘴唇。  
不管吻上幾次都欲罷不能的柔唇。  
卡卡西賣力地吻，一邊將大和壓倒在床鋪上。  
「前輩……」  
大和的輕嘆，更是讓卡卡西感覺血液全往腦袋衝去，沒了理性。  
他吻得大和唉聲連連，扯過兩人的衣服脫下，撫著大和無瑕的肌膚。  
渾身發熱，他知道接下來的步驟，卻有些力不從心。  
或許是有些喝多了。  
腦袋變得輕飄飄的。  
「前輩？」  
因為他停下動作，大和發出難耐的呼喚。  
他再吻上大和的胸膛，舌頭滑下腹部，停在性器前，吹氣刺激。  
大和不禁扭動起身子。  
「卡卡西前輩，快點……」  
他覺得眼前的畫面讓他要硬了，硬到不行這樣。  
但血液仍然往上流，沒有如預期向下充滿他的性器。  
他的陰莖還是半軟。  
就算用手搓弄，也毫無成效。  
可惡果然喝太多了嗎，卡卡西只能有這個結論。  
「……那個、前輩，我好像喝太多有些睏了。」  
大和半垂著眼，話語軟綿，氣息慵懶。  
邊拉他躺下，大和接著鑽進卡卡西的懷裡。  
「對不起，明天再來一次好嗎？」  
通紅的臉頰和明白的目光，卡卡西知道大和是顧慮他，貼心地為他找台階下。  
他抱著大和，痛恨自己的愚蠢和無力。  
他對不起大和，對不起軟趴趴的小卡，對不起放在抽屜裡特地買的高級潤滑劑和保險套。  
他閉眼，幾乎要流下男兒淚。

※

隔天早上，窗外清脆煩擾的鳥叫聲吵醒了卡卡西。  
頭沉重的讓他難以思考。  
直到看見身旁的男友，和他同樣赤身裸體，才想起昨晚的未遂事蹟。  
難得有機會卻沒有好好把握，他真是沒用。  
伸手撫摸大和的臉，用指腹摩挲微張的嘴唇。  
大和是被吻醒的。  
隔夜的酒精酸味實在稱不上美好，但卡卡西溫柔的吻讓他沒有意見。  
「早安，前輩。」  
大和笑起來。  
卡卡西最喜歡他的後輩微笑的表情，再親了親，手也開始不安分，愛撫起大和的身體。  
接著翻身壓上，接吻的同時不忘由床頭櫃的抽屜拿出潤滑劑和保險套。  
大和的手鉤著卡卡西的脖子，在他耳邊說著悄悄話。  
之後，兩個人幹了個爽。


End file.
